Blood-red Igris
|-|Boss= |-|Undead (Knight Grade)= |-|Undead (Elite Knight Grade)= Summary The knight created to fight Jin-Woo to initiate his class progression quest, it is a knight that protects the throne of a king already fallen in life and death. He was later resurrected by Jin-Woo to fight for him as a shadow. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | Low 7-C Name: Knight Captain, Blood-red Ygritte Origin: Solo Leveling Gender: Likely none, appears to be male Age: Unknown physically, technically, less than a few hours since creation Classification: Knight, Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Aura and Fear Manipulation (Frightens those weaker than him), Martial Arts, Telekinesis, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 & 2, Magic enhanced weapons to ignore resistance to normal weapons, Damage Reduction (25% for physical attacks), Immunity to non-magical weapons (No weapon a normal human can make in modern-day can harm a magical beast. Even after an island was overtaken by Ant monsters, and the monsters were evolving to travel to mainland, they couldn't do anything despite having access to nukes) | All previous plus Regeneration (Low-Godly; as long as Jin-Woo has his shadow, he will keep reforming), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 7 & 8; reliant on his "shadow" held by Jin-Woo), Accelerated Development (stats increases the more he kils) | All previous enhanced plus Electricity Manipulation (Each swing of his sword releases electricity) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Each of his attacks greatly damaged Jin-Woo, and was stronger than him even after he became a Shadow Lord. Comparable to his durability) | Large Building level (Stronger than previously) | Small Town level+ (Comparable to Kargalgan) Speed: Supersonic (Can move so fast that people who catch arrows have difficulty seeing him move. So fast that someone who threw a blade at the speed of sound can't see him move) | Supersonic | Likely Supersonic+ (Can blitz (move faster than they can see) people who could blitz his previous keys), faster than electricity (not as fast as real electricity, but still faster than Igris himself) Lifting Strength: Class K (Stronger than giant centipedes the size of a five story tall building) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Building Class | Small Town Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Survived being slammed into a wall with enough strength to cause an earthquake at least 3.5 on the Richter scale. Jin-Woo needed 7 stabs to pierce his armor) | Large Building level | Small Town level+ Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless | Limitless Range: Several meters, tens of meters with Ruler's Hand Standard Equipment: A several meters long greatsword, two daggers, armor (Helmet reduces 15% physical damage and increases strength and constitution by 20, gauntlets and chestplate combined reduce at least 10%) Intelligence: Extremely experienced knight Weaknesses: Chivalry, will not use blades against unarmed enemies. | His regeneration uses Jin-Woo's mana, without which he'll be unable to regenerate anymore. Cannot attack Jin-Woo under any circumstances, even if he himself orders it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ruler's Hand: Works as telekinesis, mostly used to regain his blades if he were to drop them. Keys: Boss | Undead (Knight Grade) | Undead (Elite Knight Grade) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Solo Leveling Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Undead Category:Summons